During the coming year we intend to continue our developmental work in the area of organic photochemistry as applied to the total synthesis of biologically important molecules. A major focus will be the development of techniques to prepare optically active products directly without the intervention of a resolution step. Specific targets for the coming year include elemol, perhydrohistrionicotoxin, lycorine, estrone, and genepicnic acid.